


Невероятная удача

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Violence, Drama, Fantasy, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Мальчишка смотрел на него с ожиданием. Он не мог его разочаровать.





	Невероятная удача

**Author's Note:**

> Художественное переосмысление событий фильма. От слова «мы так видим». И что вы нам сделаете, мы в другом городе.
> 
> Окомфорчиваем Криденса как могём. Не всегда успешно.
> 
> **АХТУНГ 1**: В тексте присутствуют упоминания домашнего насилия, смертей, педофилии, имеются намёки на Гельбус, а также возможен некоторый ООС Криденса. Используется прежняя версия происхождения Криденса, фанфик написан до выхода второго фильма и его события в нём не учитываются от слова «совсем».  
**АХТУНГ 2**: Надеемся, все помнят, что по сценарию Криденс описывается как adult? Короче, он совершеннолетний, жень!

Миссис Бэрбоун во главе своего большого, но очень неприметного семейства послушно следовала за мистером Шоу. Тот уверенно нёсся через редакцию и даже через неприступного секретаря Шоу-старшего.  
— Простите, мистер Шоу, но ваш сын настаивал...  
— Отец! Ты должен это услышать! Я раздобыл кое-что важное!  
Лэнгдон Шоу, едва услышав рассказ Мэри Лу, пришёл в неописуемое возбуждение. Он был на митинге Новых Салемцев — его слух зацепился за громкие выкрики, когда он проходил мимо, — и предположение, будто за чудовищными разрушениями в Нью-Йорке стоит некая тайная сила, люди, отличающиеся от нормальных, выглядело невероятно правдивым. Лэнгдон видел фотографии с мест «аварий» — так их называли в официальных отчётах — и не знал ни одной другой версии, которая бы лучше описала все странности. Это станет сенсацией, и он первым сообщит людям правду.  
— Лэнгдон... — отец, как обычно, не принял его открытие всерьёз, не успев даже выслушать. — Мы с твоим братом работаем над предвыборной кампанией, и у нас совершенно нет времени на это.  
Лэнгдон знал, что так будет. Отец всегда ставил старшего сына на первое место.  
— Это — Мэри Лу Бэрбоун из Общества противодействия магии Нового Салема. У неё есть отличная история!  
Мэри Лу не могла не глазеть по сторонам, как и её дети — они впервые были в таком большом и светлом помещении. Лэнгдон догадывался — он же видел их одежду, — что Мэри Лу едва хватает средств на существование, но при этом — и это самое ценное! — женщина не отступалась от своих идей. Лэнгдон считал, это лучше всего другого доказывает её искренность.  
— Да что ты. Надо же...  
Шоу-старший был скептичен. Он всегда с недоверием относился к идеям Лэнгдона. Генри же не считал нужным даже говорить что-то вслух — тяжкий вздох, полный вселенской печали, звучал откровеннее любых слов.  
— По всему городу происходят странные вещи. За всем этим стоят люди, не такие, как я и ты. Это чёрная магия! Ты понимаешь?  
— Лэнгдон!  
— Ей не нужны деньги! — Лэнгдон подумал, что уж это-то должно убедить отца.  
— Либо её история ничего не стоит, либо она лжёт про деньги. Никто не отдаст что-либо ценное задаром.  
— Вы правы, мистер Шоу, — в разговор вступила сама Мэри Лу. — Нам нужно нечто, куда более ценное, чем деньги. Ваше влияние. Миллионы людей читают ваши газеты. Их нужно предупредить об опасности!  
— Отец. Чудовищные беспорядки в подземке. Взгляни на снимки!  
Генри хранил молчание. Ещё не хватало снизойти до обсуждения бредней младшего братца. Самое же ужасное — что всё это приходится терпеть посторонним. Шоу-младший много усилий приложил к тому, чтобы втереться в доверие к одному из самых уважаемых сенаторов, а из-за взбалмошного братца всё может пойти прахом. Мистер Грейвс едва ли сможет воспринимать как равного того, кто распространяет слухи про магию и колдовство. Это россказни для плебса.  
— Уходи и друзей прихвати! — не выдержал уже и Шоу-старший.  
— Нет, отец! Нас всех водят за нос! Только взгляни на улики!  
— Правда? — после короткой вспышки гнева отец быстро взял себя в руки и вернулся к более приличной форме недовольства — сарказму.  
— Лэнгдон. Послушай отца, — вкрадчиво обратился к брату Генри. — Уйди и... — он оглянулся на семейство Бэрбоунов. — ...и своих психов забери, — вполголоса добавил Генри и бросил короткий взгляд на мистера Грейвса. Тот наблюдал за разворачивающейся семейной сценой с неприятным вниманием.  
Как Генри и полагал, младший мгновенно взорвался, стоило ему только напомнить о его месте.  
— Это папин кабинет, не твой!  
— Лэнгдон...  
— Каждый раз, когда я захожу сюда, он!..  
— Хватит! — жёстко прервал младшенького отец. Всё это и впрямь безобразно затянулось.  
Шоу-старший снисходительным жестом указал Бэрбоунам на выход.  
— Спасибо.  
— Мы надеемся, вы передумаете, мистер Шоу, — молвила Мэри Лу. Её дети на протяжении всего разговора сохраняли молчание. Дочери взирали на мужчин с неприкрытым осуждением, а вот сын практически не подымал глаз от своих ботинок.  
— Нас нетрудно найти, а пока... спасибо, что уделили время. — Несмотря на то, что им совершенно не было места в этом кабинете, рядом с семьёй Шоу и сенатором Грейвсом, эти люди всё ещё на что-то рассчитывали и, очевидно, считали, что они вправе вторгаться сюда без спроса и мешать чужим разговорам. Нищее отребье. Единственные чувства, что они вызывали, — это брезгливость и раздражение.  
Бэрбоуны развернулись и направились к двери. Долговяз-сынок обронил пару жёлтых листков из числа тех, что сжимал всё это время в руках.  
— Эй, парень! — окликнул его Генри. — Ты что-то уронил.  
Шоу-младший подошёл к странному подростку и поднял листы. Хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы оценить содержимое этой бредноватой листовки.  
Генри смял листы в кулаке.  
— Засунь это в помойку, где вам, психам, самое место, — проговорил он, склонившись к парню, но достаточно громко, чтобы его услышал любой в кабинете. Бэрбоун так и не поднял глаз и собрался уйти, когда из-за спины Генри раздался новый голос.  
— Это невежливо, Генри. Ты не должен говорить подобным образом.  
Шоу-младший обернулся и непонимающе уставился на мистера Грейвса. Тот, закинув ногу на ногу и облокотившись на спинку дивана, покачивал в руке бокал с нелегальным бренди и, прищурившись, смотрел то на Генри, то на недоумка Бэрбоуна.  
— Мальчик, — обратился к парню мистер Грейвс. Тот уже собирался уйти, и было видно, что вдали от матери он чувствует себя неуютно. Но возражать не посмел и замер столбом вполоборота к двери. — Мистер Генри хочет извиниться перед тобой, — Грейвс махнул рукой с бокалом и, с намёком вскинув брови, кивнул Генри. Шоу-младший едва сдержался, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами от досады. Грейвс был старше, и даже отец признавал его влияние — Генри не мог ему перечить.  
Генри посмотрел на Бэрбоуна, с каждой секундой ненавидя его всё больше.  
— Прошу прощения, что назвал тебя и твою семью психами. Мне не стоило называть вас психами. Я извиняюсь, — выцедил из себя он, с особым удовольствием повторяя слово «псих».  
— Нет, ну это никуда не годится! — Грейвс осуждающе посмотрел на Шоу-старшего. — Его же нельзя выпускать к людям!  
Генри всё-таки скрипнул зубами. И снова он не мог высказать всё, что думает. Только не в лицо мистеру Грейвсу.  
А тот тем временем отставил бренди на журнальный столик, поднялся и подошёл к ним.  
— Пожалуйста, не держи зла на мистера Шоу. Он идиот, — мягко проговорил Грейвс, игнорируя возмущённо вскинувшегося Генри. Зато Бэрбоун так удивился его словам, что всё-таки поднял взгляд. У него оказались тёмные, почти чёрные глаза, в которых совершенно не было видно зрачка. И смотрел он только на Грейвса, причём не мигая и не шевелясь. — Дай-ка мне свою листовку. Думаю, я найду пару минут, чтобы прочесть её, — не дожидаясь, пока парень среагирует, сенатор мягко вытянул из его руки один из желтушных листочков. Кинув взгляд на чёрные буквы, Грейвс снова посмотрел на Бэрбоуна. — Твоя мать отказалась от денег... Вам всего хватает? Тебе, сёстрам? — спросил он.  
— Да.  
Ответ прозвучал так тихо, что, не стой Генри рядом, пожалуй, и не услышал бы. Однако, отметил он, голос у мальчишки уже сломался. Несмотря на потерянный вид, парень уже мог бы считаться взрослым.  
Грейвс вздохнул, глянул Бэрбоуну за спину, где ещё виднелась Мэри Лу и девочки. Потянулся в карман.  
— Вот, держи, — он достал из портмоне пару долларов. — Только потрать их на себя и сестёр, а не на новые листовки, или что там ещё делает твоя мать. Договорились?  
— Да, — голос у парня дрожал, как и рука, в которую Грейвс впихнул купюры. Казалось, больше всего на свете Бэрбоун хочет сбежать.  
— Ну хорошо. Теперь ступай, — Грейвс ободряюще похлопал парня по плечу, и тот с облегчением уставился обратно на свои ноги.  
Генри был безмерно благодарен секретарю, закрывшему дверь за странным подростком и наконец оставившему их в тесном деловом кругу.

***

Не меняя выражения лица, Грейвс со всё той же доброжелательной улыбкой скомкал листовку и не глядя швырнул в мусорное ведро.  
— Вот! Вот так нужно общаться с электоратом, — снисходительно бросил он Шоу-кретину-младшему, возвращаясь к софе. — А иначе за него не будут голосовать даже женщины, а уж этих-то убедить проще всех.  
Шоу-кретин-старший согласно кивнул, с явным одобрением глядя на Грейвса.  
— Генри, тебе стоит прислушаться к мистеру Грейвсу. Сегодня, на благотворительном ужине, ты должен расположить к себе максимальное количество гостей. А это деловые люди, с ними надо держать ухо востро.  
Глубоко внутри, под маской Грейвса, под весёлым раздражением на Шоу-кретина-младшего, которое могло бы принадлежать Грейвсу, под равнодушными сочувственными мыслями о Бэрбоуне, которые также могли бы принадлежать Грейвсу, ухмылялся Гриндевальд.  
Магглы! Как же тупы эти магглы! Их восхищает его умение натягивать маску на маску и изображать участие, тогда как это лишь самый верхний слой его маскировки. Он обманывал волшебников, куда более искусных в распознавании лжи, чем даже маггловские политики. Он создал целую личность, в которой спрятался так глубоко и основательно, что иногда — о, в этом он не признавался даже в своих мыслях! — иногда забывал, где же его настоящее лицо. Вот, где истинное мастерство обмана и игры.  
Персиваль Грейвс появился на свет меньше года назад. Долгое время он существовал не целиком, половинчато, пока Гриндевальду нужно было завершить часть своих дел в Европе и он не мог постоянно присутствовать в Америке. Те месяцы были нужны как фундамент, на котором затем выстроится большая ложь. И вот теперь ни у кого не возникает сомнений в том, что Персиваль Грейвс — реален. У него есть высокая должность в МАКУСА, есть рабочие и даже почти дружеские отношения с несколькими коллегами и подчинёнными, есть пост в маггловском Сенате. Ради последнего пришлось изрядно попыхтеть, и не потому, что было трудно агитировать магглов. Гриндевальду — Грейвсу — нужно было согласовать с магическим правительством Америки необходимость внедрения своего человека в маггловские структуры. Он говорил о широких возможностях, о том, что магглов нужно отслеживать, контролировать, подсовывать им правильные инициативы и, наоборот, блокировать невыгодные магическому сообществу законы и меры. Забавно, но он практически не лукавил в этом. В конце концов, он правда считал, что магглов надо держать на коротком поводке.  
Личина Грейвса давала не только деньги на жизнь и прикрытие, она давала доступ к главному — власти и информации. Через связи в МАКУСА, через пост сенатора, а теперь вот и через приятельские отношения с медиа-магнатом Шоу. Информация правит миром, и информации у Гриндевальда было предостаточно.  
— Ты понял меня, Генри? — голос Шоу-кретина-старшего вырвал Грейвса из его размышлений.  
— Да, отец, — послушно склонил голову Шоу-кретин-младший. Бестолковый мальчишка, на четвёртом десятке ведёт себя ну в точности как капризный ребёнок. Ни коварства, ни притворства, да ещё такая несдержанность... Как он вообще умудрился стать сенатором?  
Шоу-кретин-младший-младший стоял, оперевшись на стол, сверлил поочерёдно отца и брата взглядом и нервно барабанил пальцами по столешнице. Прямо под его рукой оказалось несколько листовок Нового Салема, и Грейвс невольно обратил на них внимание.  
Перед глазами всплыло нахмуренное, настороженное лицо того парнишки.  
Магглы редко давали себе труд подумать над тем, что творилось в мире вокруг них. В сущности, большинство из них были непроходимо тупы и не удосуживались заметить магов прямо у себя под носом. Что самое смешное, идиотами и сумасшедшими они считали как раз тех, кто был внимательнее и проницательнее остальных.  
Грейвс знал, о каких беспорядках говорила Мэри Лу. По долгу службы в Отделе магического правопорядка он присутствовал в тех местах, где прошлась чудовищная разрушительная мощь. Грейвс строил теории и догадки, которые могли бы объяснить эти разрушения. И в Отделе прислушивались к нему с большим вниманием.  
Таясь в определённом смысле даже от Грейвса, Гриндевальд знал природу этой таинственной силы, но не спешил делиться этим знанием с кем бы то ни было. Он намеревался использовать Обскура в своих целях, но для этого сперва нужно было найти носителя.  
Фанатики во все времена больше пугали, чем притягивали к себе людей. Но в чём им точно не откажешь, так это в наблюдательности. Эти Новые Салемцы могут сослужить неплохую службу, и начать, пожалуй, стоит с мальчишки.  
Грейвс с сожалением покосился на мусорное ведро. Кажется, с листовкой он поторопился... Впрочем, это всегда можно исправить.  
Закинув ногу на ногу, Грейвс опустил руку на диван. Поднятое колено прикрывало его действия от глаз магглов, и он беспрепятственно вытряхнул из рукава волшебную палочку. Ещё одно незаметное движение кистью — и одна из салемских листовок перекочевала прямо к нему в руки.  
Вынужденный общаться с магглами, Грейвс не мог сейчас же прочесть написанное, но надеялся, что там будет указано какое-нибудь место общего сбора. В конце концов, должны же эти фанатики откуда-то вещать свою правду о злых чёрных колдунах.

***

У Модести горел лоб и слезились глаза. Мэри Лу с сомнением посмотрела на приёмную дочь, раздумывая, стоит ли брать её с собой на митинг или же болезненная худоба и бледность малышки лишь испортят настроение публики.  
— Я посижу с ней, мам, — тихо попросил Криденс. Если б Мэри Лу не знала, что Модести — его любимица, то решила бы, что мальчишка просто нашёл повод увильнуть от раздачи листовок.  
Но девочка и впрямь выглядела нездоровой. Один из сироток на этой неделе пришёл с чёрной язвой на виске, и вполне могло статься, что он принёс на себе какую-то заразу. Мэри Лу боялась предположить, что к болезни дочери приложил руку кто-то из чёрных колдунов. Ведь тогда Модести обречена.  
— Так и быть, останься. Но, раз уж ты будешь дома, разбери хлам на чердаке. Только не выбрасывай ничего — сложи у входа то, что похоже на мусор, я потом переберу, вдруг найдётся что-то полезное...  
Криденс сжался, но спорить с матерью не стал. Он боялся тёмного чердака с заколоченными окошками, да ещё догадывался, сколько там крысьих гнёзд. Если б не Модести...  
Впрочем, во всём есть хорошие стороны. Они побудут вдвоём, без матери, почти весь день. И никто не донесёт Мэри Лу о том, что Модести прячет под матрасом.  
Но сначала нужно было забраться под самую крышу часовни и толкнуть рассохшуюся дверь. Свечей у них, конечно же, не было, зато остался просаленный светец в плошке с застывшим жиром. Криденс взял плошку за недлинную ручку и начал пониматься по винтовой лестнице, ведущей на чердак.  
Перед той самой дверью Криденс в нерешительности замер. Он стоял и смотрел на серое от времени дерево, мысленно уговаривая себя взяться за ручку. И только когда он почти готов был открыть дверь, лестница скрипнула за его спиной.  
— Модести! — Криденс выкрикнул имя сестры, и радуясь, что это всего лишь она, и досадуя на себя за пугливость. — Иди назад, в постель. Ты же хвораешь.  
Модести прижала палец к губам и вытянула из кармана платья что-то длинное. Криденс мгновенно понял что.  
— Зачем она тебе? Что ты хочешь делать?  
Но сестра не слушала его. Она хитро улыбнулась и взмахнула палочкой перед собой. На конце её тут же зажёгся крохотный холодный огонёк.  
— Как ты это сделала? — поражённо выдохнул Криденс, не сводя взгляда с огонька.  
Модести вновь прижала палец к губам и кивнула на дверь.  
При свете, отбрасываемом палочкой, и с поддержкой сестры за спиной Криденс уже не так боялся заходить в мрачную комнату. И всё же он вздрогнул, когда увидел сразу пять или шесть крыс, точивших зубы о сваленную на чердаке мебель. Их глазки-бусинки поблёскивали в волшебном свете, а шебуршание в углах подсказывало, что на самом деле крыс в комнате куда больше.  
— Кыш, — неуверенно прикрикнул Криденс. Крыс его окрик не впечатлил.  
Модести топнула ножкой в тяжёлом деревянном башмаке. Каблук звонко ударил по полу, спугнув половину грызунов. Модести топнула ещё раз.  
— Давайте-давайте, бегите! — уже с большей твёрдостью в голосе поторопил Криденс и тоже топнул. — Кыш!  
Поставив ненужную плошку у входа, Криденс жестом попросил сестру пройти дальше в комнату, чтобы в наколдованном ею свете оценить масштаб предстоящей работы.

***

После полудня Криденс наконец закончил с уборкой чердака. Всё это время Модести крутилась возле него, помогая в основном только своим присутствием, ну и ещё магическим светлячком. Криденс настоял на том, чтобы вместе спуститься за пледом для сестры, и лично проследил, чтобы та укуталась в него с ног до головы. Чердаком никогда не пользовались и от щелей не протыкали, поэтому в помещении, где, по мере разборки и выноса ненужных вещей, становилось всё просторнее, дул стылый ветер.  
Крысы, верно, попрятались по своим норам и больше к людям не выходили, но Криденс всё равно предпочёл бы не подниматься в чердачную комнату вновь. Когда он с чувством полного удовлетворения прикрыл за собой дверь, Модести погасила огонёк и спрятала палочку обратно в карман. Больше всего на свете Криденс боялся, что мать прознает про их маленький секрет. Он и представлять не хотел, что она тогда сделает с ними.  
Модести стянула ногой об ногу башмаки и забралась в постель. Криденс помог ей укрыться одеялом поплотнее и проверил, чтобы окно было закрыто.  
Он собирался предложить сестре согреть чаю, когда парадная дверь часовни с пронзительным скрипом провернулась в петлях, а затем с не менее оглушительным треском захлопнулась.  
Криденс замер на полпути между сестрёнкой и стулом у её кровати. Они с Модести испуганно смотрели друг на друга, гадая, могла ли тяжёлая часовенная дверь открыться сама собой от ветра или же...  
— Эй, хозяева! Есть здесь кто? — раздался с первого этажа зычный мужской голос. И хотя угрозы в нём не слышалось, Криденс не спешил отвечать.  
— Ау! В листовке написано, в этой часовне находится Общество противодействия магии Нового Салема. Вы здесь?  
Спустя несколько томительных секунд Криденс наконец узнал говорящего. Да это же тот самый, из издательства!..  
— Мы здесь, — Криденс перегнулся через шаткий деревянный парапет, огораживавший лестничную клетку верхнего этажа. Прямо под ним, посреди общего зала, который служил Новым Салемцам и столовой, и местом сбора, и большинству из детей — спальней, стоял высокий, хорошо одетый брюнет с зачёсанными к затылку волосами и лёгкой сединой на висках.  
— О! Всё же есть кто-то... Я уж думал, придётся искать вас по всему городу или ждать до глубокой ночи. Твоя мать и сёстры тоже наверху? — тот самый мистер, что заставил мистера Шоу-младшего извиниться перед Криденсом и ещё дал ему денег, задрав голову, смотрел прямо на Криденса. Он не выглядел злым, возмущённым или собирающимся ругаться, поэтому Криденс рискнул сказать правду.  
— Мы вдвоём.  
Как он и предполагал, любопытная как кошка Модести вылезла из кровати и тоже высунулась над парапетом.  
— Эй! Башмаки! — прошипел Криденс, дёргая сестру обратно. — Пол же холодный!  
Модести послушно добежала к кровати, схватила башмаки и, так и держа их в руках, вернулась. Подглядывая сквозь обрешётку вниз, она обулась и снова уставилась на представительного мистера.  
— Может, вы спуститесь? — попросил тот и демонстративно потёр шею. — Не очень удобно говорить через два пролёта.  
Поколебавшись мгновение, Криденс кивнул и потянул сестру за собой.  
Мистер терпеливо ждал их внизу, и первое, что он произнёс, когда дети спустились, — «Вы тут живёте?»  
Криденс утвердительно дёрнул плечами. Да, не дом его мечты, зато крыша без дыр.  
— Ясно... — протянул гость, оглядываясь по сторонам. — И много вас тут? — спросил он, очевидно заметив сваленные в углу матрасы и миски.  
— Двадцать три, — ответил, поразмыслив, Криденс. Всё верно: было двадцать четыре и мама, но Томми Мокрый Нос уже две недели как не возвращается. Мама сказала, Томми — неблагодарный мальчишка, а младшие наперебой рассказывали друг другу сказки про то, что Томми, наверное, забрала к себе какая-то богатая семья. Криденс был уверен, что Томми замёрз насмерть или, может, провалился под лёд. Так что теперь их двадцать три. И мама.  
Мистер присвистнул.  
— Нелегко, наверное, вам всех прокормить. Взрослых много? Кем они работают?  
— У нас только мама, — качнул головой Криденс. Модести повисла у него на локте, и пришлось немного на неё отвлечься.  
_«Он мне не нравится. Зачем он пришёл?»_ — прошелестело бесплотным ветерком где-то под затылком.  
Криденс так и не знал наверняка, правда ли сестра нашла способ общаться с ним в его голове или же он сам как-то домысливал за неё слова, читая по её лицу и жестам. Он предпочитал не задумываться об этом лишний раз, ведь за такие крамольные мысли его определённо бы сурово наказали.  
— Ох, простите! Моя вина! Мы ведь даже не знаем друг друга по имени, — мистер сокрушённо покачал головой. Переложив трость из правой руки в левую, он протянул Криденсу ладонь: — Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвс. Я сенатор от штата Мэн.  
Криденс вытаращил глаза. Он подозревал, конечно, что друзья у мистера Шоу-старшего — очень влиятельные люди, но никак не ожидал, что один из них заглянет в их часовенку. Прошла пара секунд неловкого молчания, пока Криденс собирался с мыслями, а мистер Грейвс терпеливо стоял с протянутой рукой.  
Модести пихнула брата локтем в бок.  
— Кхм, да, конечно. Меня зовут Криденс Бэрбоун. Это моя сестра Модести.  
Криденс ответил на рукопожатие, а Модести, отцепившись наконец от его локтя, присела в неловком книксене, вдвойне странном оттого, что девочка всё ещё куталась в толстый шерстяной плед.  
— Приятно познакомиться. Криденс. Модести, — мистер Грейвс радушно улыбнулся обоим по очереди.  
— Может быть, чаю? Вы будете чай? — Криденс спешно вспоминал всё, что ему известно о гостеприимстве. В часовне редко бывали посторонние, и Криденсу неоткуда было выучиться манерам, но про обязательный чай для гостя он знал.  
— Да, пожалуй. Я успел продрогнуть, пока шёл к вам. Горячий чай — думаю, это то, что нужно.  
Криденс бросил на сестру короткий взгляд, и та, понятливо кивнув, застучала башмаками в сторону печи. Крепкий несладкий чай — единственное из еды, что всегда было в этом доме.  
Мистер Грейвс, снова оглядевшись, направился к длинному общему столу, за которым и ели, и собирались по вечерам, и готовили листовки.  
— Так где, говоришь, работает ваша мама?  
— В Обществе, — Криденс сел напротив мистера Грейвса, когда тот, проверив предварительно лавку на предмет грязи, умостился за столом.  
— О. И кто платит ей за работу в Обществе? — не успокаивался мистер Грейвс. Криденс всё ещё не понимал, отчего его так волнует вопрос их финансов.  
— Мы собираем пожертвования.  
— «Мы»? То есть все, кто тут живёт? — мистер выглядел удивлённым. Криденс не знал отчего, поэтому просто кивнул.  
— Значит, пожертвования... — мистер Грейвс задумчиво посмотрел на матрасы в углу. — По всему городу или только на митингах?  
— На митинги ходит только мама и Честити. Ну и мы с Модести обычно. Остальные... ну... — Криденсу внезапно смутился. Мать всегда говорила, что нет ничего постыдного в том, что они бедны и что младшим приходится просить милостыню. Она говорила это очень уверенно и нередко добавляла, что стыдно должно быть как раз богачам, нажившим большие деньги на чужой нищете. Криденс верил ей обычно, но сейчас почему-то не мог сказать мистеру Грейвсу всей правды.  
Тот, впрочем, всё понял и так.  
— Да, вижу. Значит, у вас тут что-то вроде приюта? Общий кров, еда, кошелёк? — Криденс кивнул. Модести тем временем как раз догрела и разлила по стаканам чай. Сластить было нечем, но Криденс с удовольствием сжал в ладонях горячие стеклянные бока и отхлебнул с самого края густо-янтарного напитка.  
Мистер Грейвс провёл пальцем по выщербленному краю и, повернув стакан другой стороной, тоже немного отпил. Из чистой вежливости, вероятно.  
Модести осталась стоять у Криденса за спиной, и Грейвс перевёл взгляд на неё.  
— А ты тоже выступаешь на митингах, как твоя мать?  
Криденс встрепенулся.  
— Нет-нет, Модести только помогает нам с листовками. Она хорошо рисует. У неё лучше всех получается...  
Модести легко коснулась рукава Криденса.  
_«Мне нехорошо. Я посплю»_, — безмолвно произнесла сестра и, не оборачиваясь, пошла наверх. Криденс проследил за ней взглядом.  
Когда дверь в их комнату скрипнула, закрываясь, он повернулся к мистеру Грейвсу.  
— Модести не говорит с чужими. Это после смерти родителей, — шёпотом пояснил он. — Иногда она поёт.  
— Прости. Мне жаль, — мистер Грейвс посмотрел Криденсу в глаза, и казалось, что он действительно сопереживает. Если не самой Модести, то Криденсу, который близко к сердцу принимал печали сестры.  
Криденсу понравился этот взгляд. Открытый, прямой и при этом не содержащий в себе никакой угрозы. От него и впрямь стало немного легче, спокойнее.  
Однако, стоило Криденсу чуть отпустить себя и расслабиться, как он резко вздрогнул и снова сжался. Рука дёрнулась, и Криденс даже не сразу осознал причину.  
Он посмотрел вниз и понял, что мистер Грейвс пытался коснуться его руки. Криденс знал, что его заинтересовало, но не хотел это открывать.  
— Что это? — спросил мистер Грейвс и вновь потянулся вперёд. Криденс отдёрнул уже обе руки и спрятал у себя на коленях. — Покажи, — мягко, но настойчиво попросил Грейвс. Криденс сомневался, но не дольше секунды. Почему-то он хотел доверять мистеру Грейвсу.  
Тот взял его руки в свои и развернул ладонями кверху. В неярком дневном свете были хорошо видны все следы — и свежие, красные, вчерашние, и более старые, желтеющие или зеленеющие, оставленные неделю-две назад. Криденс стыдился этих следов — они свидетельствовали о его позоре, его грехе, неуклюжести и непослушании. Ему было жаль, что Грейвс заметил их.  
— Я видел похожие на запястьях твоей сестры. Мать бьёт вас? — не поднимая глаз, мистер Грейвс изучал оставленные ремнём полосы, воспалённые, вздувшиеся по краям.  
— Она... наказывает, — выдавил из себя Криденс. И снова попытался отнять руки, но Грейвс ему не позволил.  
— Это за что же, интересно?  
Мистер Грейвс снова взглянул Криденсу в глаза. Было трудно говорить под его взглядом, хотя Криденсу почему-то казалось, что Грейвс его не осуждает.  
— За... плохое старание. За опоздания. Если мы раздали мало листовок или собрали мало пожертвований, — начал перечислять он.  
— Ты считаешь, это справедливо? — перебил Грейвс. И что-то было в его взгляде такое, что Криденс выпалил быстрее, чем успел обдумать свой ответ:  
— Нет!  
И тут же сжался, потупив взор. Ему не стоило так говорить о матери.  
— Она не хочет нам зла, — пробормотал он, уже понимая, что проговорился и что никакие оправдания, прозвучавшие из его уст, не убедят мистера Грейвса.  
— Ты боишься её, — не спрашивая, заключил Грейвс. Криденс вскинул на него виноватые глаза.  
Грейвс раздражённо вздохнул.  
— Ладно, я... понял. Я не вправе настраивать тебя против матери. Просто подумай, что ты уже взрослый парень и можешь найти настоящую работу. Уверен, ты заработаешь на еду и жильё для себя и сестры. Вряд ли вдвоём вам будет хуже, чем здесь.  
Мистер Грейвс поднялся из-за стола.  
— Я бы хотел снова навестить вас... только без матери. Это возможно?  
Криденс не был уверен, что хочет ещё когда-нибудь встречаться с этим странным человеком, и тем не менее, мысленно прикинув кое-что, ответил:  
— Не здесь. Можно... Завтра, в Гленвудском сквере. У нас будет там митинг в шесть часов, будет время до него. Наверное, с четырёх.  
Грейвс кивнул.  
— Хорошо, пусть будет сквер... Как вас найти?  
— Мы будем на входе со стороны Ральф-авеню. Он там один.  
— Значит, до встречи. Только обязательно придите. Я принесу лекарства для твоей сестры и... Чего вам не хватает? Только не говори опять, что всё есть.  
Под проницательным взглядом Грейвса Криденс не мог лгать.  
— Еду мы найдём, и одежду тоже... Можно конфет?  
— Конфет?  
— Модести любит. Мама никогда не покупает их просто так, и нам...  
— Я понял. Конфеты. Ладно.  
Криденс проводил гостя до двери и, когда тот протянул на прощание руку, протянул свою в ответ. Грейвс, вероятно забыв про его шрамы, долго сжимал его ладонь, а сам Криденс слишком привык не обращать на боль внимания, чтобы прерывать рукопожатие.  
Когда Грейвс ушёл, Криденс ещё долго стоял на пороге, смотря на угол дома, за которым скрылся так стремительно и загадочно появившийся в их жизни человек.

***

Новое нападение произошло, когда Грейвс был в своём кабинете в МАКУСА. Ему только-только пришлось отправить восвояси ненормальную девицу Голдштейн, которая притащила в здание чудаковатого британца со змеиной фамилией и чемоданом выпечки и уверяла, что ещё утром в чемодане был целый магический зверинец. Грейвсу, честно, было плевать на то, какие пункты и подпункты Статута о секретности нарушил этот олух. Мало того, что Обскур долгое время не показывал себя, ещё и мигрень разыгралась от непогоды. А вечером предстояло встретиться с Бэрбоуном, так что никак нельзя было послать прямо сейчас всё к чёрту и отправиться домой, спать под зельем Сна без сновидений.  
И вот именно в это, наименее подходящее время раздалась тревога.  
Для Отдела магического правопорядка тревога означала общий сбор, а лично для Грейвса это был сигнал к выезду.  
На магической карте Нью-Йорка, занимавшей полстены, вспыхнула белым светом метка сильного магического всплеска. По шкале магической активности, утверждённой ещё при Джефферсоне, вспышка была где-то между десятью и одиннадцатью баллами. Из двенадцати.  
Как будто на окраине Нью-Йорка разбушевалась венгерская хвосторога или, что вероятнее, стая ирландских лепреконов. Если бы Грейвс не знал наверняка, что причиной всплеска был Обскур, вызвал бы Службу магической миграции — и дело с концом.  
А так пришлось трансгрессировать на другой конец города, чтобы застать одни разрушения. Сам Обскур скрылся так же быстро, как появился. Не зря их всегда так сложно поймать — слишком нестабильны.  
Нет, пора было принимать более активные действия, пока умники из МАКУСА не нашли паршивца случайно первыми и не уничтожили.

***

Грейвс достал карманные часы-луковицу и сверился со стрелками. Часы показывали без четверти четыре, а значит, ждать детей ещё было рано.  
Однако, к его приятному удивлению, в следующую секунду, стоило ему убрать часы в кармашек жилета, из-за угла показался мальчишка Бэрбоун. Один, хотя это и неудивительно — его сестре нездоровилось ещё вчера, и правильно, что парень не потащил её на мороз.  
Грейвс вовсе не думал ставить всё на эту тёмную лошадку. У него было полно информаторов, в том числе среди различных религиозных сект, в мелких жёлтых газетёнках (эти могут посоперничать с фанатиками по своей внимательности ко всему странному и необычному), а также и среди нищих. Криденс — лишь один из многих. Но даже этой крохотной зацепкой не стоит пренебрегать.  
Часовня Новых Салемцев стояла неподалёку от места вчерашнего нападения. К тому же — Грейвс навёл справки — сам Криденс происходил из знатного магического рода, пусть и, очевидно, был сквибом. Но даже так парень должен был сохранить чувствительность к магии, и это могло сыграть Грейвсу на руку.  
— Мистер Грейвс? Здравствуйте, — неуверенно поприветствовал Криденс. Подозрительность в нём мешалась с корыстью, и Грейвс подозревал, что только ради обещанных лекарств мальчишка пришёл на эту встречу.  
— Здравствуй, Криденс, — тем не менее с благожелательной улыбкой поздоровался Грейвс в ответ. Он умел располагать к себе людей и даже гордился немного своим обаянием. Гриндевальд без личины Грейвса был, пожалуй, ещё более сноровист — за счёт внешности, разумеется. Но и нынешний его облик вызывал у большинства, особенно у магглов, неосознанную симпатию. Удобно быть красивым мужчиной.  
— Как самочувствие твоей сестры? — продолжил гнуть ту же линию Грейвс. Развернувшись на каблуках, он пристроился сбоку от Криденса, держась чуть позади, и медленно двинулся ко входу в сквер. Стоять на холодном ветру не хотелось, ходьба же согревала. К тому же так было меньше шансов угодить в неловкое молчание — всегда можно списать тишину на прогулочное настроение.  
— Что? А, Модести... — Криденс будто бы только теперь вспомнил о сестре.  
Грейвс, удивившись, сделал мысленную пометку на будущее. Криденс пришёл не только из-за лекарств. Но почему?  
— Да, ей всё ещё нехорошо. Мать оставила её дома, я не мог взять её с собой.  
— Это правильно. Покой, тепло, горячее питьё — вот, что ей сейчас нужнее всего. Да, и подарки, конечно, — Грейвс достал из-за пазухи небольшой свёрток. В нём было всё необходимое из аптеки, а также лимонная карамель из кондитерской и шоколадные трюфели. Простенькое заклинание сохраняло сладости от таяния, так что, даже когда их занесут в дом с мороза, они всё ещё будут выглядеть как на витрине. Внимание к таким мелочам было частью обаяния Грейвса.  
— Спасибо, — горячо поблагодарил Криденс. Грейвс с удовольствием отметил, как у мальчишки покраснели скулы.  
— Давай присядем, — Грейвс указал на скамеечку, которой, в общем-то, мгновение назад не было на этом месте. Дальнейший разговор требовал спокойной обстановки и полного внимания Криденса.  
Мальчишка кивнул и осторожно присел почти на самый край, судорожно вцепившись обеими руками в «подарки».  
— Криденс. Я неспроста заинтересовался тобой и неспроста хотел поговорить без твоей матери. Да-да, не удивляйся, — ответил Грейвс, заметив, как встрепенулся Криденс. — Я пришёл вчера именно к тебе, а не к Новым Салемцам, как сказал сначала.  
— Но я... Вы ведь даже не знали моего имени, — пробормотал неуверенно парень.  
«А он молодец! Не так прост», — подумал Грейвс, но вслух произнёс другое:  
— Имя на самом деле не так важно. Криденс, ты... — Грейвс внимательно посмотрел на мальчишку. — Скажи, Криденс, ты веришь в то, что магия — существует? Настоящая магия, волшебство и чудеса?  
Наверное, Криденс должен был ответить сразу, учитывая его воспитание, но он заколебался. И это Грейвсу тоже понравилось. Хорошо, что мальчишка не до конца верит матери и её проповедям. Так будет проще убедить его в своей правде.  
— Криденс, ты можешь ответить так, как думаешь. Не волнуйся, я не мистер Шоу, я не стану тебя осуждать, — доверительным тоном сказал он.  
Криденс, изучавший всё это время мыски ботинок, тяжело вздохнул и, наконец, очень тихо спросил:  
— Значит, вы не думаете, что я псих?  
— Нет, Криденс, не думаю.  
— Тогда... — было видно, что подростку тяжело произнести это вслух, довериться кому-то в таком непростом вопросе, но он сражался со своей застенчивостью и — победил. — Тогда я скажу, что верю в магию. И в чудеса. Но не в те, про которые говорит моя мать. Не в чёрных колдунов. Мне кажется, если колдуны есть на свете, они должны быть такими же, как мы. Простые люди ведь тоже не все... хорошие.  
Грейвс мысленно усмехнулся. «Такие же, как ты, как же. Ты — сквиб, мальчик. Волшебнику ты не ровня. А магглы и того хуже».  
Но этого Криденсу, разумеется, тоже не стоило знать. И поэтому Грейвс сказал:  
— Ты прав, Криденс. В самую точку. Я скажу тебе даже больше. Волшебники и волшебницы живут среди простых людей. Иногда ты встречаешь их и даже не знаешь, что они — другие.  
— Правда? — сейчас было видно, что Криденс не верит ему. Так, наверное, истово верующий протестант ни за что не поверит тому, кто говорит, что встречал Бога. Вера и знание — вещи почти не пересекающиеся в реальном мире. И когда они сталкиваются, это больно бьёт по человеческому мировоззрению.  
— Правда, Криденс. — Грейвс достал волшебную палочку. — Правда.  
Снежинки, изредка падавшие на их лица и плечи, заискрились всеми цветами радуги. Криденс удивлённо рассматривал их, забавно открыв рот.  
Когда он посмотрел на Грейвса, его лицо выражало полный восторг. И Грейвс, и Гриндевальд оба знали, как стоит это использовать.

***

Грейвс с тоской покосился на часы. Беседа за столом текла вяло, даже его несомненно остроумные реплики, которые он вбрасывал с периодичностью раз в пять минут, не могли оживить это политическое болото.  
— Дамы и господа! — наконец, на трибуну поднялся конферансье с неестественно широкой улыбкой, и и без того тихий зал замолк.  
Неприятный тип, Грейвс никогда таких не любил. Чаще всего они оказываются теми ещё лицемерами и готовы лизать зад любому, кто достаточно заплатит. И этот полностью оправдывал ожидания:  
— Сегодняшний главный оратор не нуждается в моих представлениях. Его называют нашим будущим Президентом. А кто не верит мне — почитайте газеты его отца.  
Шоу-кретин-старший, сидевший слева от Грейвса, вздохнул с наигранной досадой. Не надо быть легиллиментом, чтобы понять — на самом деле старик просто лопается от гордости за своего отпрыска.  
А вот младший братец кривил физиономию в досаде вполне настоящей. Грейвса удивляло, как в одной семье от одних и тех же родителей могли уродиться столь разные дети. И если б не очевидное фамильное сходство, он бы подумал нехорошее про миссис Шоу.  
Второй загадкой было то, отчего оба брата, несмотря на все различия, умудряются быть одинаково раздражающими. Будто Шоу-старший намеренно поставил своей целью вырастить крайне неприятных сыновей.  
— Дамы и господа, встречайте сенатора от штата Нью-Йорк ГЕНРИ ШОУ!  
Грейвс поморщился. Полный пафоса вопль, пожалуй, был всё же лишним, да и последовавшие за ним аплодисменты — дружные, но в пределах приличия — совсем не соответствовали такому театрально-напыщенному вступлению.  
В конце концов, в зале собрались самые сливки общества — политическая элита, «старые деньги» и нувориши, местная аристократия, в существование которой в старой доброй Англии верят с трудом, знаменитые режиссёры в сопровождении не менее знаменитых актрис... Для кого этот цирк и, пардон за каламбур, шоу? Идиотов здесь меньше, чем хотелось бы обоим Генри.  
Грейвс из вежливости ударил пару раз ладонями, как раз когда Шоу-младший уже поднялся на сцену и благодарил публику за тёплый приём. Он приготовился выслушать очередную, полную наглой лжи и агрессивной пропаганды речь, когда внезапно накатило острое чувство тревоги. Волосы на затылке словно встали дыбом, по коже побежали мурашки, как будто в зале резко похолодало, и зубы заныли.  
Грейвсу знакомы были эти признаки. Сильнейший магический всплеск где-то совсем по близости. Может быть, на соседней улице, а может, даже в этом самом здании.  
«Что? Сейчас?»  
Десять к одному, и Грейвс готов был биться об заклад, что это дал о себе знать его Обскур.  
_Его_ — потому что так или иначе, но он выследит эту тварь и сумеет её подчинить.  
Магглы тем временем ничего не замечали, а Шоу-кретин-младший вещал:  
— ...и это правда. Мы добились определённого прогресса. Но не бывает наград за праздность. Как вы знаете, скандальные салуны нам удалось прикрыть...  
Можно было не слушать про нелепейшую борьбу американцев с их алкогольной мафией. Пили, пьют и пить будут. А вот Обскур...  
Словно отвечая на его мысли, микрофон низко загудел, дав помехи. И среди этих помех раздались шорохи, которые назвал бы странными любой немаг.  
Шум шёл сразу со всех сторон, из-за портьер, из окон, просачивался сквозь щели пола, будто здание облепили мириады молчаливых крыс. Только шебуршание, поскрипывание, шорохи.  
Грейвс настороженно огляделся, незаметно выхватив из рукава палочку и держа её наготове. _Протего_ защитит от простого нападения, а там... посмотрим.  
Шорохи сменил новый гул, похожий на завывания ветра в тоннеле подземки. Музыкально завибрировали трубы органа...  
Всё стихло.  
Генри Шоу, подождав пару секунд, продолжил:  
— Пришло время бильярдных и приватных кабинетов...  
Погас свет. Сразу весь, словно вырубилось электричество. В Нью-Йорке никого не удивляли перебои питания, и паники не возникло. Гости спокойно ждали, что свет вот-вот включится вновь и можно будет продолжить фальшиво восхвалять фальшивых благодетелей.  
Орган задрожал сильнее. Гул возобновился, нарастая по экспоненте, пока...  
В зал ворвалась бешеная волна, сметающая всё на своём пути. Она отталкивала с прохода стулья, людей, снесла со стен украшения и гигантский агитационный плакат кампании Шоу. Лопнули разом все люстры, осыпав толпу брызгами стекла.  
А волна приобрела целеустремлённость и направленность. Не рассредотачиваясь по залу, она стремительно прорвалась от двери к сцене, будто обладала разумом.  
Впрочем, Грейвс знал, что так оно и есть. Паразитическая магическая сила, использующая для жизни тело волшебного ребёнка, безусловно, была разумна. Разум этот был агрессивен к людям, неконтролируем, но всё же...  
Вот теперь поднялась паника. Люди, не попавшиеся Обскуру, сами повскакивали со своих мест и рванули к выходу, не желая стать жертвой неизвестной силы. Женщины и даже некоторые мужчины визжали от страха, забивались в углы, прятались, как крысы, которых неожиданно вытряхнули из клетки.  
Грейвс навесил на себя разом Щитовые и Отталкивающие внимание чары — и оказался в первом ряду партера на интереснейшем представлении сезона. Мечущиеся вокруг люди старательно огибали его по касательной, хотя и немного мешали наблюдению. Именно из-за них Грейвс упустил тот момент, когда Обскур добрался-таки до трибуны и подхватил Генри Шоу, вознеся его в воздух на добрый пяток метров. Так Грейвс застал лишь финальный аккорд — безумная сила скрутила тело бедняги Кретина-младшего. Парящий вокруг Шоу воздух подсказывал, что его ещё и ошпарило, словно кипятком, и странно было то, что за всё это время мужчина не издал ни звука. Но следом Грейвс разглядел, что кричать Шоу пытался. Его рот был распахнут, но невидимое гибкое полотно магической энергии зажимало его, не пропуская вопли боли наружу. И по коже Шоу от того места, где магия касалась его напрямую, разбегались чёрные паутинки — там, прямо в его венах, вскипала и истлевала в немыслимом жаре кровь, оставляя нетронутой бледную теперь уже кожу.  
Грейвс подумал, что в жизни не видел ничего более эффектного и болезненно-красивого, чем эти извивающиеся следы, чем изломанное безжалостной магической мощью тело.  
В каком-то смысле это даже возбуждало, и Гриндевальд, впервые за много дней выбравшись из своего кокона, счастливо улыбнулся.  
— Иди сюда. Иди ко мне... — позвал Грейвс, поддавшись безумию Гриндевальда. Однако он лишь спугнул таинственную энергию.  
Обскур, всколыхнув пространство последний раз, вылетел из зала, не затронув людей.  
Гриндевальд знал, что должен его найти. Это существо, кто бы ни был его носителем, восхищало и манило его. Он должен его найти... А до тех пор ему не будет покоя.

***

Этот был последним. Мальчик Бэрбоун был последним, кого Грейвс навестил сразу после нападения. От других информаторов толку не было, он почти потерял надежду.  
— Криденс, ты нашёл его? Нашёл того ребёнка, о котором я говорил?  
Парень дёрнулся, испугался. Он не видел до этого трансгрессию и теперь во все глаза смотрел на Грейвса. Правда, быстро опомнился и потупил взгляд.  
— Я не смог... — виноватым, плачущим тоном покаялся он и сжал руки.  
Грейвс знал этот жест. Криденс делал так в прошлые встречи.  
— Покажи мне, — потребовал он. Криденс вздрогнул, прикрыл глаза, но протянул руку. Как и ожидал Грейвс, на ладони горели новые полосы от ударов.  
Он не понимал этого. Не понимал этих людей, этих магглов... Жестокость к своим детям удивляла его. Грейвс мог быть беспощаден. Он и был — когда того требовала служба. Гриндевальд, он помнил, был жесток, зачастую — сверх всякой меры, если дело доходило до забав. Но при этом они оба никогда не могли бы причинить боль своим близким. Грейвс так думал, Гриндевальд — знал. У него был лишь один дорогой человек, и этого человека он оберегал от любой боли, даже от себя, даже от него самого.  
Как же могла мать этих сирот, пусть и приёмная, так измываться над ними? Что ей это даёт?..  
Грейвс размышлял об этом, водя палочкой над шрамами парня. Ему ничего не стоило исцелить их, а вот мальчик... Мальчик преподнёс ему сюрприз.  
— Один из сирот... Это кто-то из наших сирот.  
— Что? — Грейвс не смог сразу поверить в удачу.  
— Ночью это... Вы говорили, ночью оно сильнее. И вчера, после полуночи, в часовне было что-то. Я хотел посмотреть, но... мать увидела меня. Она решила, что это я шумлю...  
Грейвс, мягко придержав мальчишку за подбородок, заставил его поднять глаза. Ему всегда было легче заглядывать в чужие мысли именно так, глядя прямо в глаза.  
Грейвс склонился над Криденсом, притянул его к себе, не давая отвести взгляд. Ему было нужно то, что тот держит в своей голове.  
_Холод... Темно... Очень страшно. Нечем дышать. Тени гуще в углах, и в них что-то есть. Что-то живое, и это — не крысы. Что-то, похожее на клубок чистой тьмы. Что-то...  
Лицо матери. Бледное испуганное лицо. Лицо, искажённое ненавистью.  
Он боится. Он боится не тьмы по углам. Даже тьма замерла.  
Он боится своей матери.  
— Ремень сними. Сейчас же!.._  
Это правда. Криденс видел его, видел Обскура, ослабшего после убийства, успокоившегося, почти исчезнувшего. Спрятавшегося где-то в доме, где-то в приютском ребёнке.  
— Всё хорошо. Слышишь меня? Всё будет хорошо, — Грейвс приобнял мальчишку. Тот весь трясся от вновь пережитого наказания и затрясся ещё сильнее, почувствовав поддержку и твёрдое плечо под собой.  
— Найди ребёнка — и твоя мать больше не тронет тебя. Он опасен, и она боится его. Всё будет хорошо, когда его не будет с вами, — успокаивающе забормотал Грейвс.  
Наконец-то он напал на след! Теперь было важно этот след не упустить.  
— Вот, держи. Я хочу, чтобы это было у тебя, — поддавшись внезапно пришедшей идее, Грейвс достал из потайного кармана медальон со знаком Даров. Один такой он всегда носил на груди, не в силах расстаться со своей дурной памятью. Этот, парный к нему, никто не носил уже почти тридцать лет.  
Память ему ни к чему. Теперь эта вещь может принести ему пользу. И даже забавно, если именно _его_ медальон приведёт Грейвса к Обскуру.  
— Носи его, не снимая. Когда найдёшь ребёнка — просто подумай обо мне. Подумай обо мне — и я услышу тебя. Ты понял?  
Мальчик кивнул, вцепившись в металлический треугольник. Грейвс видел по глазам, что тот выполнит его приказ. Любой его приказ, уж если на то пошло.

***

Это случилось в тот самый момент, когда Грейвс допрашивал Саламандера.  
Медальон на его шее, спрятанный под сорочкой, вспыхнул незаметным на взгляд, но нестерпимо прожигающим кожу огнём. Первым порывом было схватить медальон, сдернуть с шеи цепочку и отбросить раскалённый металл прочь.  
Но за ним наблюдали. Саламандер сидел прямо напротив, дурочка Голдштейн стояла за его спиной, а её держали ещё две ведьмы из отдела.  
Слишком много глаз. Слишком подозрительно.  
Грейвс неимоверным усилием воли заставил себя игнорировать боль. На лице не отразилось ни единой эмоции, разве что в первое мгновение дёрнулась нижняя губа, но Грейвс быстро взял себя в руки и заставил сосредоточиться на том, что говорил допрашиваемый.  
— ...Это Обскур. Но это не то, что вы думаете, — Саламандер отвечал на его вопрос, но говорил, обращаясь исключительно к Голдштейн. Кажется, ему было важно, чтобы она поверила. — Я сумел отделить его от суданской девочки, пытался её спасти. Я забрал его домой для изучения. Он не выживет за пределами оболочки. Он не мог никому навредить, Тина.  
Грейвс, всё ещё мысленно морщась, выцепил из всего этого потока оправданий главное.  
— То есть без хозяина он бесполезен... — разочарованно пробормотал он, глядя на комок чистой тьмы, клубящийся внутри ограждающего поля.  
Олух-тварелюб, на свою беду, услышал его.  
— «Бесполезен»? «Бесполезен»? Это паразитическая магическая сила, которая убила ребёнка. Как вы хотите её использовать?..  
Грейвс разозлился на самого себя. Совсем распустился, расслабился, начал болтать ненужное в присутствии этих идиотов!  
Нет, такого допускать больше нельзя. Он не может позволить, чтобы слюнтяй с зоопарком в чемодане и чувствительная наседка Голдштейн — вот уж парочка! — помешали исполнению его замыслов.  
— Кого вы обманываете, мистер Саламандер? — Грейвс поднялся из-за стола, напустив на себя максимально разгневанный вид. — Вы притащили этого Обскура в Нью-Йорк с целью вызвать массовые беспорядки и раскрыть людям существование магического мира!  
— Я не могу причинить кому-либо вред! Вы же знаете!..  
— За измену и предательство своих коллег-волшебников вы приговариваетесь к смерти. — Мерлин, благослови параноидальность МАКУСА! В кои-то веки их страх перед магглами сыграет ему на руку.  
— Что?..  
Ведьма-помощница приставила к шее Саламандера палочку, и очень вовремя — тот вполне мог попытаться оказать сопротивление.  
— Мисс Голдштейн за пособничество вам...  
— Она ничего подобного не делала!  
— ...ждёт та же самая участь.  
Девушка, лишь сейчас осознавшая всю серьёзность ситуации, расплакалась.  
— Исполняйте немедленно. Я сам извещу Президента Пиквери.  
Ведьмы с готовностью перехватили слабо трепыхавшихся магов и повели на выход.  
Грейвс едва дотерпел до того момента, когда за рыдающей Голдштейн и нелепым рыжим британцем закрылась дверь. В ту же секунду он трансгрессировал по мерцающей в его сознании метке.

***

Трансгрессия перенесла его на чердак часовенки Новых Салемцев. Здесь не было мебели, разве что шаткий стол, придвинутый к дальней стене. Грейвс с трудом различал очертания всякого барахла, сложенного не очень ровными башенками вдоль стен, — окна были заколочены и свет пробивался сюда только через узкие щели между досками.  
Прямо из-под стола раздался тихий всхлип.  
— Криденс?  
Грейвс пошёл на звук. Наклонившись, он обнаружил зажавшегося в самый угол парня, поминутно утирающего лицо рукавом.  
— Ты звал меня? Что случилось?  
Грейвс постарался не выдать раздражения. Если этот дурак позвал его, только чтоб в очередной раз пожаловаться на мать... Как же тяжело работать с магглами!  
— Внизу... Моя мать, она нашла... Нашла палочку Модести...  
Грейвс оторопел.  
— Палочку? Ты хочешь сказать, _волшебную_ палочку? Твоя сестра... колдует?  
Как же он это прошляпил? Прошляпил малявку-колдунью под своим носом. Неужели это?..  
«Нет, стоп, — оборвал радостные мысли Грейвс. — Носитель Обскура подавляет свою магию, а не использует. Модести не может быть Обскури. Это кто-то другой. Но кто?..»  
— Простите, я должен был сказать вам... Я должен был. А теперь мама мертва. И Честити. А Модести... Я не знаю, где она! — Криденс, вероятно, пытался не плакать, но получалось плохо, и он всё чаще всхлипывал. — Я не мог сказать вам! Я не хотел быть один. Без Модести... без вас...  
Грейвс испытал очередной приступ раздражения, но не мог не заметить, что мальчишка поставил его в один ряд с сестрой. Выходит, всего за пару дней ему удалось настолько сильно привязать парня к себе, что уже сейчас тот готов на обман, лишь бы выторговать ещё пару встреч. Это льстило.  
— Я бы не оставил тебя, Криденс, — слегка покривив душой, уверил парня Грейвс. Обскур Саламандера оказался пустышкой, и ему по-прежнему нужен был этот несчастный сиротка, чтобы найти того самого, небывалой мощи Обскура, продолжающего разрушать город и способного даже на убийство.  
— Вы... Вы не стали бы. Я не нужен вам. Я бесполезен...  
Интересно, мальчишка чувствует фальшь или же просто его мать, чудесная женщина, которой самое место в темницах Нурменгарда, настолько загнобила сына, что он сам уверился в своей никчёмности? Грейвс, неожиданно для себя, почувствовал, что жалеет мальчишку, пусть тот пока и не принёс ему никакой ощутимой пользы.  
Грейвс не привык к подобному. Он попытался вспомнить, когда же последний раз испытывал жалость к кому-либо... но его память была слишком коротка, он и сам существовал всего год. Тогда Гриндевальд, сидящий глубоко в его душе, напряг память и...  
Да, он чувствовал нечто похожее однажды. Очень давно. И тогда он поддался этому чувству, рухнул в него с головой и сделал кое-что, совершенно для него нехарактерное. Он взял вину на себя. Хоть и знал, что не виноват.  
Плачущий Криденс напомнил Гриндевальду _другого_, того, что плакал — нет, не по своей сестре, но от страха, от безумной боязни узнать, что именно он стал её убийцей. О, это эгоистичное чувство, сродни тому, что заставляет врать, лишь бы сохранить нечто ценное для себя, пусть урывками, пусть без надежды получить это когда-нибудь в своё полное обладание, врать из страха потерять... Гриндевальду это знакомо. Он почти сопереживал Криденсу в этот момент.  
Грейвс взял мальчишку за руку и потянул за собой, вверх. Криденс послушно поднялся с пола, замер напротив, не осмеливаясь посмотреть перед собой. Эта привычка, что так бесит Грейвса — прятать глаза, не давая заглянуть в свои мысли. Для легиллименции зрительный контакт необязателен, да и Криденс вряд ли знает, что Грейвс может заглянуть в его голову. Но Грейвсу кажется, тот нарочно скрывает от него что-то в своих мыслях, боится показать. Грейвс взял мальчишку пальцами за подбородок, заставил поднять голову, и Криденс испуганно уставился ему в глаза.  
Догадка, гениальная в своей простоте, осенила Грейвса, когда он почувствовал, как дрожит рука Криденса в его руке, когда увидел подрагивающие губы и замершего чуть ли не без дыхания парня.  
«Да он же!..»  
Криденс вновь опустил глаза, потянул руку назад. Он уже почти понял, что выдал себя, но слишком боялся этого понимания.  
Грейвс удержал его ладонь. Секунду они сражались, и каждый тянул в свою сторону, затем Криденс сдался.  
Грейвс левой рукой достал из кармана пальто палочку, зажёг _Люмос _и, развернув чужую ладонь, внимательно осмотрел новые следы, после чего лёгким мановением заставил раны исчезнуть.  
— Простите меня! Простите! — неожиданно громко вскрикнул Криденс и попытался вырвать руку. Грейвсу уже порядком надоели его трепыхания.  
— Прекрати! Тебе не за что извиняться. Хватит! — потребовал он, силой удержав подростка возле себя.  
— Нет, я... Вы не понимаете! Я не должен был! Это неправильно! Вы не знаете... — Криденс плакал, кричал и рвался отступить.  
— Думаю, я знаю, Криденс, — успокаивающим тоном произнёс Грейвс и, наконец, нашёл способ прекратить затянувшуюся борьбу. Медленно, не сводя с Криденса глаз, он поднёс его руку к губам и мягко поцеловал ладонь, ровно там, где недавно были шрамы. Это сработало: Криденс замер, неверяще глядя на него.  
Грейвс целовал его ладонь, легко, едва ощутимо, но настойчиво, и внимательно следил за реакцией. Криденс, похоже, был готов упасть в обморок, но тем не менее стоял и смотрел в ответ, забывая дышать.  
Когда сухие губы коснулись кончиков пальцев, он ожил и дёрнулся всем телом назад, налетел спиной на стол, споткнулся, схватился за край стола, чтоб не упасть, и с трудом восстановил равновесие.  
Грейвс тихо рассмеялся.  
— Ну и чего же ты так боишься? — улыбаясь одними губами, спросил он. Его забавляло то, как остро мальчишка реагирует, как нелепо, пятнами краснеет и задыхается от такой простой ласки. Грейвс понял, что на самом деле тот давно перестал быть нескладным ребёнком. Зажатый и слегка неуклюжий, Криденс казался младше своих лет, однако, Грейвс уверен, под одеждой его тело вполне себе недурно. Высокий, стройный и достаточно сильный. Он ведь вполне мог бы вырваться из хватки Грейвса, если б тот не использовал такой нечестный приём.  
— Я... Отпустите. Пожалуйста, отпустите! — мальчик был в панике и плаксиво всхлипывал, отворачиваясь, пытаясь закрыться. Грейвс мгновенно разгадал причины его манёвров.  
Шагнув вперёд, свободной рукой он проверил свою догадку. Криденс замер, когда его паха коснулись чужие пальцы. Едва ли кто-нибудь раньше касался его так — в этом Грейвс почти не сомневался.  
Ослеплённый и оглушённый своими новыми впечатлениями, Криденс просто застыл, уперевшись в стол, и молча, зажмурившись, мотал головой.  
Грейвс хотел его успокоить. Ему надоела эта истерика и то, как яростно мальчишка отрицает очевидное. Тот хотел его, это было ясно как день. Только страх перед чем-то новым мешал Криденсу признаться, ну и, возможно, угроза наказания, на которое была так скора его мать. Даже то, что Грейвс пока ни словом не осудил его, не заставило Криденса очнуться и собраться с мыслями. Его буквально парализовал страх.  
— Тише. Тише. Не надо, — Грейвс снова схватил парня за подбородок, удержал, потянул к себе и обнял. — Всё хорошо. Успокойся.  
— Простите меня. Простите, — обмякнув, бормотал тот куда-то ему в плечо.  
— За что ты извиняешься? Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Хватит.  
— Это... это грязно. Это грех. Я знаю, не утешайте меня. В Библии сказано...  
— Ох, брось! — Грейвс оторвал мальчишку от себя и встряхнул как следует. — Библия запрещает есть моллюсков, но одобряет убийство детей. Сколько можно верить в эти сказки?  
От шока Криденс не сразу нашёлся, что сказать.  
— Но ведь...  
— Нет, — жестом прервал его Грейвс. — Ты — хороший человек, Криденс. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, — повторил он и притянул мальчика обратно к себе, чувствуя бедром, там, где Криденс прижался к нему совсем плотно, его эрекцию. Уж за это, считал Грейвс, точно не стоит извиняться.  
— Значит, вы... Вам не противно? Вы не прогоните меня? — с отчаянием в голосе спросил Криденс.  
Грейвс усмехнулся.  
— «Противно»? С чего бы? Вообще-то, знаешь... — он снова положил руку на его пах, ощутимо надавил, насладившись испуганно-удивлённым стоном, что сорвался с губ Криденса, провёл пальцами, ощупывая его член сквозь ткань, — ...мне приятно, — заключил Грейвс. И, пользуясь тем, что Криденс прикрыл глаза, поцеловал его.  
Это и правда было приятно. Молодой, потерянный, напуганный, Криденс вызывал у Грейвса фантастическое чувство собственной власти. С Криденсом можно было делать всё, что душе захочется, он исполнит любой приказ, позволит что угодно. Грейвс знал, как Криденс умеет терпеть боль, как умеет плакать и униженно просить — он видел всё это в его воспоминаниях и отчасти в реальности. Грейвс догадывался, как сильно ему понравится, если Криденс будет просить его остановиться, если начнёт плакать и стонать под ним, не смея ударить, ответить, вырваться. Грейвс всегда любил именно так. Он нечасто баловал себя, зная, что не сможет остановиться вовремя, но иногда, после особо удачной миссии, среди жертв своих акций он находил кого-то подходящего, какого-нибудь чистенького ухоженного юношу, желательно с рыжими волосами, и на несколько часов отпускал себя. У него бывали провалы в памяти в такие дни, то, что случалось, пропадало в недрах его сознания, изредка всплывая сквозь чёрную дымку, прорывалось в его сны и было в них таким ярким, вкусным, солёным, с тяжёлыми нотками металла в запахе и вкусе, с хриплыми просьбами остановиться, с плачем, от которого неудержимо тяжелело в паху. Грейвс прижимал Криденса к себе, и тот не мог не почувствовать, как у него стоит.  
В конце концов, от мальчишки действительно почти никакой пользы, зато есть его сестра-ведьма. А Криденс может сгодиться для другого.  
Грейвс нащупал в кармане палочку, которую чуть не потерял, пока боролся с Криденсом, и одним взмахом перенёс их в свою квартиру. Криденс дёрнулся — неудивительно, его первая трансгрессия, — но устоял, лишь вцепился в Грейвса в ответ, уже не пытаясь его оттолкнуть. Поощряя его за решимость, Грейвс углубил поцелуй — языком заставил Криденса разомкнуть губы, провёл по ним, толкнулся дальше, добившись протяжного, почти плаксивого стона.  
— Ты ласкал себя? Когда-нибудь? — Грейвс оторвался на миг от его губ. Криденс, всё ещё ошалевший от поцелуя, неуверенно кивнул. — Где? Как? Покажи мне.  
Криденс, вряд ли до конца осознававший суть просьбы, провёл рукой по пуговицам на своей ширинке, потом, заколебавшись, ниже, по шву, только указывая направление. Последнее, похоже, смущало его настолько, что мальчик не выдержал и опустил взгляд.  
— Тш. Всё хорошо. Это хорошо, ты уже взрослый, — Грейвс улыбнулся и, выпростав руку с палочкой, одним невербальным освободил Криденса от всей одежды — она просто слетела с него, оказавшись на полу у их ног.  
Грейвс оценивающе пробежался взглядом по открывшейся ему картине. Он был прав: Криденс был хорошо сложён, и только привычка сутулиться портила его фигуру. Бледная кожа, никогда не знавшая солнца, ослепительно контрастировала с тёмной одеждой на полу и чёрным же покрывалом на постели. Грейвс раздражённо махнул палочкой, отметая покрывало прочь.  
— Сядь, — он легонько толкнул Криденса в грудь, направив его к кровати и заставив опуститься на пухлый матрас. — Назад, — подчиняясь его следующему жесту, мальчик, уперевшись руками, продвинулся по матрасу спиной вперёд на полметра и замер, ожидая нового приказа. Который последовал незамедлительно: — Ляг. Ноги на кровать. — Места, разумеется, было недостаточно, чтобы вытянуться, и когда Криденс попытался было продвинуться дальше, к спинке, Грейвс удержал его за лодыжки. Криденс понял. Ноги, согнутые в коленях, упёрлись в матрас, почти что прижатые пятками к ягодицам. Грейвс кинул палочку рядом и встал одним коленом на кровать. Погладил большими пальцами острые, угловатые коленки мальчика, после чего заставил того развести ноги, максимально раздвинув их в стороны. Криденс от такого бесстыдного действия, казалось, побледнел ещё больше, и только на щеках пунцовели красные пятна. Не выдержав, мальчик закрыл лицо руками и мелко задрожал.  
Грейвс, отступив на секунду, сбросил мешающий ему сюртук, затем жилет и, оставшись в одной сорочке, закатал рукава. Он взял палочку и, опустившись на колени перед кроватью, направил её кончик на отверстие, оказавшееся прямо перед его глазами. Криденс вздрогнул всем телом, ощутив холодное прикосновение, и посмотрел вперёд, пытаясь понять, чего ждать дальше. Но ещё раньше, чем его глаза привыкли к темноте и он разглядел склонённого Грейвса, прикосновение повторилось, и на этот раз Криденс явственно ощутил, как нечто мягко раздвигает его изнутри.  
Это было иначе, чем то, что Криденс делал с собой сам. Мышцы, когда он растягивал себя пальцами, болезненно ныли, в первые мгновения, особенно если он делал долгий перерыв, казалось, что его буквально разрывает. Потом он привыкал, отсекал боль куда-то на край сознания и мог протолкнуться глубже. Иногда он нащупывал внутри пульсирующий бугорок, от сильного прикосновения к которому удовольствие становилось совсем уж нестерпимым. Тогда он даже забывал ласкать член, так хорошо было от мягких толчков внутри. Но даже если не получалось найти эту точку, само ощущение наполненности успокаивало, как и мерные движения пальцев внутри.  
То, что делал с ним сейчас Грейвс, было одновременно похоже на это и непохоже. То, что сперва показалось прикосновением, на деле ощущалось как сильные, направленные, сконцентрированные в одной точке дуновения ветра. Под их давлением мышцы расступались почти без сопротивления, и Криденсу не приходилось сосредотачиваться, собирать и запирать в дальнем уголке сознания боль — её просто не было в том количестве, когда её нельзя не замечать. И всё же Криденс чувствовал, как сильно натягивается его отверстие, даже больше, чем обычно делал он сам. С каждой секундой его распирало всё сильнее, и это было странно. В этот момент Криденс остро ощущал свою незащищённость и нестерпимо хотел поскорее заполнить раскрытое отверстие, и было неважно, его это будут пальцы, Грейвса или вообще что-то другое.  
— Мне... мне нужно... Что-нибудь, пожалуйста, — заскулил он, когда сил выдерживать эту раскрытость больше не осталось.  
Именно этого Грейвс и ждал. Избавившись от оставшейся одежды, он начаровал бесцветное масло без запаха, которое тонким слоем покрыло и его член, и раскрывшуюся под напором заклинания дырочку Криденса, и встал на колени между ног мальчика. Тот смотрел затуманенным взглядом, плохо соображая, что происходит, но дошёл уже до той грани, когда стыд больше не останавливает. Стоило Грейвсу перехватить ноги Криденса под коленками, притискивая мальчика к себе, подстраивая его, чтобы было удобнее войти, как он сам, упираясь пятками в матрас, начал тереться задницей, подаваться к нему всем телом, безмолвно моля: «Возьми меня!»  
Грейвс усмехнулся. Ему нравилось, как откровенно и искренне парень предлагает себя. В этом было нечто... Бескровная капитуляция. Сдача на милость победителя — без боя. Криденса не нужно было принуждать — как других — или уговаривать — как _другого_. Он хотел и просил, как будто это ему делают одолжение.  
Направив свой член рукой, Грейвс погрузился во влажную горячую тесноту. Даже масло не уберегло от неизбежного трения, и член, конечно же, был толще пары пальцев, к которым привык Криденс. Грейвс успел заметить на лице мальчика какое-то отсутствующее выражение, когда он, довольно резко, стоит признать, вошёл в него на всю длину. Но это заняло несчастные мгновения, после чего Криденс расслабился, выдохнул, и в его глазах отразилось нечто, что лучше всего описывалось словом «умиротворение». Пожалуй, таким спокойным Грейвс его ещё не видел.  
— Нравится? — грубовато спросил Грейвс, который испытывал какую-то неловкость от непривычного расклада. Раньше, всегда, когда он брал кого-то вот так, не особо церемонясь, они сопротивлялись, вырывались, ну или хотя бы, как тот, _другой_, сжимали зубы, пытаясь перетерпеть боль. И даже _другой_, которому нравилось то, что следовало потом, не получал удовольствия от первого проникновения. Грейвс не мог определиться, разочарован он или же, напротив, это странное чувство, что он испытывает сейчас, приятно ему.  
— Да. Да, я... — Криденс закусил губу, не решившись договорить. Вот теперь Грейвс точно знал, что раздражён. Эти бесконечные недоговорки, неуверенность, страх не могли не злить!  
— Что? — он хотел, чтобы Криденс сказал это вслух. Подтянув его ноги почти что к своим плечам, Грейвс подался вперёд, давя на него всем весом, вталкиваясь сильнее, ещё глубже, хотя, казалось бы, уже и некуда. Криденс охнул и зажмурился.  
— Так! Ещё! — вскрикнул он и уже сам приподнялся на локтях, выгибаясь, вжимаясь задницей в Грейвса так сильно, что было больно яйцам.  
Невероятно! Ему и правда нравилось это.  
Подобное никак нельзя было оставить без ответа. Мальчика стоило наградить за похвальное рвение, и Грейвс с нарастающим энтузиазмом взялся за дело, сходу выбрав быстрый, достаточно жёсткий темп. Двигаясь резко, с силой, вжимая парня в матрас и толчками сдвигая его всё дальше к спинке кровати, Грейвс не слышал практически ничего, кроме своего бешено шумящего пульса. Он видел, как Криденс открывает рот, догадывался, что тот кричит, стонет, просит его, но в сознании эти звуки не отпечатывались — только картинка, красивая, заводящая, полная страсти и наслаждения. Криденс извивался под ним, но не пытаясь вырваться, а наоборот — стараясь прижаться как можно плотнее, каждым сантиметром кожи к коже, и с особенным усердием насаживаясь на член. Он то хватал Грейвса за шею и притягивал к себе, отрываясь от постели, замирая в тесной близости к нему, то упирался ладонями в матрас, напрягался, сжимался внутри, крупно вздрагивая и вскрикивая в такт с каждым движением члена в нём. Комкал пальцами простыни — и расцарапывал Грейвсу спину. Крепко зажмуривался — чтобы в следующий миг широко распахнуть глаза и ловить чёрными, с неразличимым зрачком радужками ответный взгляд.  
Грейвс не сразу заметил, когда дрожь его тела усилилась, охватила его всё, превратилась в крупные волны, в которых это тело изгибалось. Жар, которым дышало тело Криденса, стал почти невыносимым, обжигающим, и от этого жара дрожал воздух. Грейвс решил, у него двоится и темнеет в глазах, но нет — белая кожа посерела, очертания тела поплыли, размываясь, и от него начали отделяться сперва серые, а потом и чёрные вьющиеся нити, вспыхивающие то здесь, то там огненными мазками. И когда Криденс в очередной раз распахнул глаза, в них была пустота — белый туман, затянувший весь глаз, стекающий с века по ресницам, взмывающий в воздух кручёными сероватыми нитями.  
Звуки навалились в одно мгновение, будто вытащили затычки из ушей. И вместе с ними в уши влилась боль. Грейвс почувствовал, как по щекам, по склонённому лицу сбегают щекотные струйки. Из ушей пошла кровь.  
«Обскур! Обскур!»  
— Криденс! Смотри на меня! Смотри! — он не мог уже двигаться, не мог даже отшатнуться назад, так подавляла его мощь разбушевавшейся магии. Никто и никогда не усмирял Обскуров, да и не было в мире Обскуров, доживших до такого возраста. Гриндевальд панически просчитывал варианты, вспоминал темномагические проклятья, способные пленить силу Обскура... а Грейвс просто обхватил лицо Криденса, наплевав на жгущий руки жар, и требовал, чтобы тот смотрел на него. — Криденс!  
Мальчик дёрнулся, сильно, почти столкнув Грейвса с себя, и обмяк. Нити силы, заменявшие Обскуру тело, втянулись обратно в его кожу, а частью просто растворились в воздухе. Криденс открыл глаза, и в них больше не было страшного мутного тумана.  
Грейвс тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Долгожданная находка чуть не убила его.  
— Простите! Простите, я не хотел!  
Этот крик привёл Грейвса в чувство. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять.  
— Ты... ты знал? — неверяще спросил он. Обскури, как считалось, не осознавали своей сущности и не понимали, что становятся причиной разрушений.  
Впрочем, всем известным Обскури было меньше десяти лет. Возможно, они просто были не слишком сообразительны.  
— Простите! Так не должно было... Это никогда не случалось, когда... Я бы никогда не навредил вам!  
По щекам Криденса текли слёзы, но он, что характерно, больше не опускал взгляд.  
Ещё недавно Грейвс думал, он скрывал от него только своё влечение, но всё оказалось сложнее и проще. Криденс знал, что Грейвс ищет именно его. И боялся, что выдаст себя, а тогда Грейвс бы просто...  
А что бы тогда Грейвс?..  
— Тише. Успокойся. Я верю тебе, — собравшись, наконец, с мыслями, произнёс Грейвс. — Всё хорошо. Тише, — повторил он и вновь склонился над Криденсом, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. Криденс замер и, кажется, перестал рыдать.  
Закрепляя результат, Грейвс коснулся губами его виска, скулы, уголка губ и, наконец, прижался к самим губам, быстро переходя от невинного касания к глубокому поцелую. Криденс, не сразу опомнившись, с готовностью ответил. И только теперь Грейвс понял, что всё это время оставался в нём. Проколебавшись буквально секунду, он снова начал двигаться, на этот раз медленно, очень постепенно ускоряясь.  
«Интересно, появится ли Обскур второй раз?..»  
Грейвс понимал, что рискует, но теперь, когда удача внезапно улыбнулась ему таким затейливым образом, нужно было как можно надёжнее привязать Криденса к себе и вдобавок найти способ контролировать сидящую в нём тварь.  
Криденс, не веря до конца в своё прощение, всхлипнул и застонал.  
— Ах, мистер Грейвс...  
Грейвс усмехнулся. Сейчас, без одежды, с раскинутыми ногами, сжимаясь вокруг его члена и вскидывая задницу, словно шлюха, через минуту после того, как пытался испепелить его самого и заодно полквартала вокруг, мальчик хочет быть вежливым и зовёт его «мистер». Убийственно смешно!  
Когда Криденс задрожал всем телом, Грейвс был готов.  
— А ну, не сметь! Смотри на меня! Контролируй это! — потребовал он, снова схватив Криденса за лицо. Глаза, чуть подёрнутые белой дымкой, моргнули и очистились. Криденс испуганно уставился на Грейвса, но тот был доволен. Какая невероятная удача! Обскур поддаётся дрессуре! Конечно, придётся ещё поработать над методами и вызнать другие способы его вызова — ну не трахать же, в конце концов, мальчишку публично всякий раз, когда приспичит устроить погром! — но сам факт, что это возможно, что он первым среди всех обнаружил и подчинил загадочное существо, окрылял. Пожалуй, и мальчик заслужил похвалу.  
— Молодец. — Поцелуй. — Ты просто умница. — Поцелуй. — Я горжусь тобой.  
Криденс улыбнулся. Грейвс не видел, чтобы он улыбался раньше.  
— Мистер Грейвс, я... Ох, мистер Грейвс! — Грейвс задвигался быстрее, не давая мальчишке говорить. С силой вколачиваясь в уже растянутую, хлюпающую дырку, он на короткие мгновения забыл о своих грандиозных планах и хотел пока только одного — как можно скорее кончить в это послушное отзывчивое молодое тело. И слова так отвлекали его, что он просто зажал мальчишке рот, когда тот, захлёбываясь, пытался ещё кричать, прося сильнее и жёстче.  
Грейвс кончил первым, вдавив Криденса в кровать последний раз, прежде чем, после долгого, сладостного проникновения до самой глубокой точки, выйти.  
— Пожалуйста! Мистер Грейвс... — он не дал парню договорить. Сунув заместо своего члена сразу два пальца, второй рукой быстро, почти грубо довёл мальчишку до пика, уловив ещё одну попытку Обскура сорваться. На этот раз Криденс справился сам.  
— Боже! Боже, мистер Грейвс...  
— Геллерт. Зови меня Геллерт, — ухмыльнулся он. В голове сам собой уже складывался новый план.

***

Криденс сам не заметил, как отключился. Вот, ещё секунду назад, он лежал на спине, ощущая тяжесть чужого тела и мягкие прикосновения чужих губ к его шее, скулам, щекам, слышал ласкающий слух шёпот: «_Мальчик мой... Мой хороший, красивый, умный мальчик..._»  
И вот мистер Грейвс — Геллерт, как он попросил называть себя, — осторожно трясёт его за плечо и говорит просыпаться. Наверное, от переизбытка чувств Криденс просто забылся сном, и таким крепким, что, очнувшись, чувствовал себя полным сил и какой-то кипучей энергии, жажды действовать.  
В комнате совсем стемнело. Были серые сумерки, когда они оказались здесь по воле волшебника и когда Грейвс — боже, Криденс не может назвать его просто по имени! — опустился перед ним на колени. Но уже наступил вечер, в окно заглядывал газовый фонарь и луна — и неясно, что давало больше света.  
— Ты проснулся. Посмотри на меня.  
Грейвс почти никогда не задавал вопросы. Нет, он спрашивал о чём-то из его жизни, но при этом всегда откуда-то знал, что Криденс чувствует. Криденс посмотрел на него.  
— Модести, — произнёс он первое, что пришло в голову. Его сестра. Они оставили её в часовне, а может, она успела убежать оттуда, когда Криденса охватил гнев. Когда Обскур убил Мэри Лу и Честити. Когда Криденс убил Мэри Лу и Честити.  
Грейвс задумался.  
— Хочешь найти её?  
— Да.  
Криденс не сомневался ни секунды. Он был старшим, он отвечал за неё.  
— У нас есть задачи поважнее... — начал было Грейвс, но перебил сам себя: — Впрочем, это потерпит. Твою сестру и правда лучше разыскать. Не стоит ей оставаться одной ночью в городе.  
За это Криденс был ему благодарен.  
И когда они одевались, почти в полной темноте, Криденс старался не смотреть на мистера Грейвса. Потому что знал, что не время, потому что и так получил слишком много, больше, чем заслужил.

***

Модести нашлась в доме своей семьи. Когда-то Мэри Лу забрала её отсюда после смерти родителей, и теперь, не обнаружив девочку в часовне, Криденс вспомнил об этом месте. К счастью, когда тебе помогает волшебник, ты в любой дом можешь попасть, причём моментально.  
«_Это ты_», — услышал Криденс ещё раньше, чем увидел Модести. И она вышла к ним сама, словно совсем не боялась.  
По крайней мере, не его.  
«_Что **он** тут делает?_»  
— Мистер Грейвс нам поможет. Мы можем остаться у него.  
Модести всё ещё смотрела с недоверием. Казалось, Криденс и Обскур не вызывают у неё такого страха. Несмотря даже на то, что она точно знала об их деяниях.  
— Не бойся меня, Модести. Я позабочусь о тебе и твоём брате... — Грейвс запнулся. Посмотрел на Модести внимательнее, прислушиваясь. Криденс хотел бы знать, что сестра говорила ему, но с ним никто не объяснился.  
«_Он хочет использовать **это**_», — предупредила Модести.  
Криденс вздохнул.  
— Я знаю. Всё в порядке. Я... — он покосился на мистера Грейвса, но всё же продолжил вслух: — Я бы всё равно навредил кому-то. Так лучше, поверь. Я научусь контролировать это.  
И теперь Модести поверила.  
Криденс взял сестру за руку, и Грейвс перенёс всех троих домой.

***

Пока девочка была в ванной — Криденс, узнав, что в квартире есть горячая вода, отправил её туда сразу после ужина, приготовленного Грейвсом, — Грейвс колдовал над своим медальоном. Он подумал, парные артефакты могут оказаться полезны, если будет нужда в активации или усмирении Обскура.  
Обычные Щитовые здесь бы не подошли. За час с небольшим, когда Криденс, убаюканный заклинанием сна, лежал под ним спокойно, без движения, Грейвс успел заглянуть в его голову, отсмотреть смазанные воспоминания о проделках Обскура, изучить отчасти его структуру. Действовать приходилось осторожно — Обскур насторожился и внимательно наблюдал за чужим. Так, наверное, Гриндевальд наблюдал за всем миром из глубин личности Грейвса.  
_Протего_ на него не действовало — это Грейвс проверил первым делом. За обычный магический щит Обскур заглянул походя, не заметив. Ни спрятаться за ним, ни использовать вместо клети не выйдет. Грейвс перебрал несколько видов чар из арсенала мракоборцев, а затем известные ему темномагические щиты. Все заклятья попросту разрушались от близости Обскура. Магическая оболочка вроде той, в которой сидел пленённый Саламандером Обскур, вообще распалась быстрее, чем сформировалась до конца. И ещё — Грейвс не мог пока проверить это, но Обскур как будто становился сильнее от каждой его попытки. Словно не просто рвал чары, но подпитывался от чужой магии.  
На удачу Грейвс связал в одно заклинания разного потенциала — светлое, на стихии воздуха, и тёмное, на силе крови. И это внезапно сработало. Чары, развеевшиеся по одиночке, устояли. Теперь нужно было проверить, как долго они протянут, если Обскур действительно попытается вырваться.  
— Криденс, надень это.  
Мальчик послушно перекинул шнурок через голову. Он не спрашивал ничего — доверял.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы появился Обскур. Нужно проверить, выдержат ли его чары.  
Криденс вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Замер почти без дыхания, зажмурился, потом, наоборот, широко открыл глаза, задышал часто-часто, сосредоточенно, потом снова зажмурился... Наконец, виновато посмотрел на Грейвса и покачал головой.  
— Я не могу так. Мне надо разозлиться. Или расстроиться. Или...  
Хлоп!  
Голова мальчишки мотнулась, рука сама взлетела к мгновенно покрасневшей щеке.  
Грейвс уставился с ожиданием. Криденс смотрел в ответ и не моргал.  
Потом выдохнул.  
— Нет. Простите. Я... не могу злиться на вас. Нужно что-то другое.  
Грейвс в задумчивости потёр губы.  
«Жаль, жаль... Пощёчина была бы отличным спусковым механизмом».  
Впрочем, одна мысль у него всё же была.  
Не самый удобный способ. Зато точно действенный.

***

Криденс посмотрел на своё отражение. Настенное зеркало теперь стояло прямо перед ним, приставленное к спинке кровати, в нём отражалась половина комнаты — и Криденс. В темноте очертания предметов, очертания тел были плохо различимы, отдавали синевой, но свет включать было нельзя и даже лампу они не зажгли — Криденс знал, что свет пугает Обскура. При ярком свете у них ничего не выйдет, а ещё... Криденс был рад, что не видит всего. Ему казалось, он сойдёт с ума, если увидит слишком много.  
Мистер Грейвс... Геллерт... потянул его бёдра на себя, резко, быстро, так, как Криденс хотел бы попросить, если б дыхание не перехватывало с каждым толчком. В зеркале Грейвс отражался лишь по грудь, но когда он наклонялся, когда гладил его спину, соски, трогал член, Криденс видел его лицо. Их взгляды не встречались, Криденс мог смотреть без опаски. И он жадно изучал это лицо, столь прекрасное в сравнении с его собственным.  
На себя Криденс смотреть не хотел. Даже после того, как Грейвс велел ему, даже для того, чтобы следить за Обскуром. Бледная кожа, чёрные глаза, слишком большой рот, странные острые скулы — Криденс не любит своё лицо, он никогда не смотрит лишний раз.  
То ли дело этот мужчина... Мужчина, который так добр к нему, который может творить чудеса — и не только при помощи волшебной палочки. Главное чудо — Криденс счастлив сейчас, счастлив от того, что его касаются вот так, поддерживают, ценят.  
Эта странная связь, которую Криденс ощутил ещё тогда, в издательстве. Вряд ли Грейвса связало с ним тогда, но сам Криденс — он почувствовал это в тот самый миг, когда поднял глаза и увидел это умное лицо, закрытую улыбку и внимательные глаза. Он забыл на мгновение о сёстрах и матери, забыл, где находится, и боялся спугнуть чужое внимание неосторожным словом. Кроме Модести, никто никогда не смотрел на него так долго, изучающе, с интересом. Криденс для всех был невидимкой.  
Потом, стоило опустить глаза, выйти прочь из кабинета, услышать голос матери, зовущей его, недовольной задержкой, Криденс испугался этого внимания. Разве могло быть что-то хорошее в том, что тебя заметили? Дома Криденс боялся попасться матери на глаза лишний раз, ведь если заметят — накажут.  
Криденс ждал подвоха, когда мистер Грейвс пришёл к ним домой. Ждал каких-нибудь резких слов, осуждения, насмешек. Грейвс его разочаровал. Единственная, кем он был недоволен, — Мэри Лу. Про себя Криденс так и не услышал ни единого злого слова. Это смущало и путало его, Криденс не знал, как вести себя с этим человеком.  
А потом тот коснулся его руки, его шрамов. У него были холодные с мороза, но мягкие руки, не слабые, но не огрубевшие от тяжёлой работы, очень аккуратные, бережные. Криденса бросило в жар, стоило подумать, как эти руки касаются его щеки, подбородка, губ. На большее смелости фантазий не хватило.  
И вот теперь эти самые руки, способные создавать волшебство, лежат на его бёдрах, держат твёрдо, направляют, а иногда изучающе гладят его тело, мнут и ласкают, заставляя замирать от восторга, от упавшего стука сердца. Как ни хочет Криденс угодить этим рукам, он не может собраться и думать о чём-то, кроме истовой жажды принадлежать, что охватывает его при мыслях о Грейвсе. Это то, что звенело в голове с самой первой их встречи. Криденс видел человека, который берёт то, что хочет. Эта сила, что таится в его голосе, взгляде, в уверенности. Мэри Лу подчиняла своих детей болью, потому что до смерти боялась их бунта. Криденс пугал её больше других, может быть, она видела в нём свою смерть. Грейвс, напротив, держал восхищением. За таким человеком хотелось идти.  
Криденс думал, ему всё равно, если Грейвса волнует лишь Обскур. Он готов был принять этот расклад, если это позволит быть рядом.  
Когда Грейвс целовал ему руки, Криденс думал, что вот-вот задохнётся от счастья. Но хватило лишь пары мгновений — и проснулся Обскур. Раньше Криденс с готовностью отдавал ему все свои сильные чувства — боль, обиду, гнев, — и Обскур выпивал всё до дна, оставляя одну пустоту. Только этим Криденс держался, только так мог терпеть.  
Но теперь он делиться не хотел. Это светлое чувство — то немногое, что он хотел для себя. И Обскуру пришлось потесниться.  
То, что было потом, было страшно, и ново, и странно. Но — главное — хорошо.  
Очень просто было послушаться Грейвса, отказавшись от слов о грехе. Это были чужие слова, слова его матери. И они были мертвы, как она.  
Когда-то давно он услышал про грех, когда странный мужчина в проулке предложил заплатить за него Мэри Лу. «Чем просить милостыню, одолжи-ка мальчишку на часик. Заплачу хорошо, не волнуйся». Мэри Лу отказалась, конечно, а потом, уже дома, страшно высекла Криденса. В тот раз пострадали не только ладони, Мэри Лу вытянула его розгами по спине от души. И, закончив, сказала: «Никогда не ложись с мужчиной, это грех. Ты будешь гореть в Аду за это».  
Криденс не понял тогда, в чём виновен. Ведь не он же просился к мужчине, он даже не спрашивал, зачем тот просил его. Что дурного могло быть в этом? В приюте мальчики спали вместе — так теплее — и никто не наказывал их за это.  
Позже один из сирот, Дейв, объяснил ему. Он сказал, под большим секретом, что один добрый человек ему платит, если Дейв разрешит себя трогать. Он отводит его в дом, в кабинет, закрывает дверь и окна, просит Дейва спустить штаны, а потом просто щупает его всего. Он забавно краснеет и тяжело дышит, когда гладит Дейва по ногам, животу, когда трогает осторожно яички. Иногда — и тогда он платит больше — он касается пальцами его дырочки и от этого тихо стонет в кулак. Дейв не знал, в чём тут дело, но он знал, что за это заплатят.  
Криденс помнил тот разговор очень ярко. Дейв делился секретом, смеясь, для него это было обычной причудой. А вот Криденс, представив, как трогает Дейва или, лучше, трогают его самого, потом долго не мог успокоиться. И потом стал ласкать себя _там_.  
Пальцев было, пожалуй, мало. Это Криденс понял теперь. И потом, он уже не один. Его тело, оказывается, может приносить удовольствие не только ему.  
Криденс всхлипнул, не выдержав больше. Он боялся того, что сидело внутри и ждало. Он убеждал себя потерпеть, уговаривал, хоть Грейвс просил об обратном, не пускать Обскура наружу. Но движения стали сильнее, и чужая рука так приятно скользила по члену... Это было больше него, это уже не помещалось в его голове, нужно было срочно поделиться, передать хотя бы часть. И Обскур с готовностью принял всё, что Криденс хотел ему дать.  
Медальон загорелся тёплым светом, всё ярче и ярче, пока не стал обжигать глаза и кожу. Криденс трясся всем телом, подаваясь назад, сжимаясь и при этом ощущая, как пространство вокруг плывёт. Он давно зажмурился, однако видел, словно веки уже не были ему преградой, как подрагивает, переползая по полу, мебель, как вздуваются на закрытых окнах шторы, как меняют форму и вид наколдованные Грейвсом предметы, возвращаясь к первичному состоянию.  
Медальон буквально горел, и Криденс с закрытыми глазами различал в его жёлтом свете переплетения синих и зелёных нитей — тех, что разматывались теперь невидимо в стороны, пытались сдержать его самого и загнать обратно Обскура. Криденс видел, что они слишком слабы, он мог порвать их случайным касанием. И, захлёбываясь от смеха, восторга, рвал, глотая звенящий гул чужой силы, втягивая её, поглощая, присваивая. У него было такое право, он был уверен в этом.  
— Криденс, хватит. Хватит, стой.  
Этот голос... Криденс доверял ему. В голосе был приказ, и уверенность, и даже забота. Так странно. Никто не заботился о нём с тех пор, как Мэри Лу забрала его.  
Криденс заставил себя не рвать больше нити. Он замер и, как отсекал раньше боль от сознания, так отсёк теперь видение света и привязку к сознанию Обскура. Шум — он заметил его только сейчас — прекратился спустя пару секунд. Всё затихло.  
Криденс открыл глаза. Он лежал на спине, Грейвс навис над ним, крепко стиснув руками лицо. Криденс прикипел к нему взглядом, проверяя, нет ли признаков боли. Или злости.  
Грейвс был сосредоточен, но спокоен. И никак не показал, что расстроен провалом с защитой.  
Криденс попытался вспомнить, о чём думал и что видел, пока был Обскуром. И покраснел.  
— Модести! — он заглянул Грейвсу за плечо.  
Так и есть: сестра стояла там, в дверном проёме, и, распахнув широко глаза, смотрела на них.  
Грейвс чертыхнулся и поспешно приманил к ним одеяло. Ругательство так не вязалось с ним, всегда сдержанным и собранным, что Криденс улыбнулся.  
«_Зачем он заставил тебя?_» — Криденс слышал в вопросе беспокойство.  
— Всё хорошо, не бойся.  
«_Ты опять был... Он хотел, чтобы **это** снова пришло_».  
— Так надо. Верь мне, — Криденс умоляюще посмотрел на Модести.  
Но она, покачав головой, вышла прочь.  
— Она поймёт, Криденс. Дай ей время, — уверенно сказал Грейвс.  
Но Криденс знал, что сейчас он ошибается. Модести не может его понять. Она не жила столько лет, зная, что каждый новый день может стать последним, зная, что любая сильная эмоция может убить — или его, или тех, кто окажется рядом. И она не знала, каково это — встретить наконец-то человека, который может тебя остановить.  
Криденс любил сестру. Но ему был нужен Грейвс.

***

Криденс видел, как меняется лицо Грейвса. Сквозь него проступали чужие черты, и безумная ухмылка на его губах не могла принадлежать человеку, которому Криденс доверял.  
Криденс еле стоял на ногах. Он и раньше, бывало, ощущал слабость после того, как Обскур покидал его сознание, но теперь... О, это было в сто раз хуже!  
— Вот теперь мы свободны, Криденс. Наконец. Мы сделали это.  
«Мы? Мы? Я этого не хотел! Ты заставил меня!» — хотел закричать Криденс. Но сил не хватило даже на вздох.  
Криденс хватанул воздух ртом, покачнулся и, поскользнувшись, упал на гору битого щебня.  
Вокруг оседала пыль, а под его ногами были руины. Руины чего-то, что Грейвс называл центром магии.  
Щёлкали камеры магглов. 


End file.
